All the Pleasure from Cake
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: "Buy your own cake this one is mine!" The sole reason Tsuna can never eat overstuffed strawberry cakes in the same way ever again. Fluffy 1827 nonsense! Mentions of 8059


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Title: All the Pleasure from Cake

Summary: Buy your _own _cake this one is _mine_! The sole reason Tsuna can never eat overstuffed strawberry cakes in the same way ever again. Fluffy 1827 nonsense! Mentions of 8059

Warnings: INSANE AMOUNT OF FLUFFYNESS (you have been warned) OOC Hibari.

A/N: Yay, anther unpredicted one-shot after an unproductive week :) I should be working on my other stories but writer's block is a bitch, so yea~ ENJOY!

* * *

It started out as a standard day in the 'completely safe' town of Namimori. The sun cast diamond cut rays through the drifting clouds, the sky was of a clear blue, the grass sickly green and the birds chirped like no tomorrow. Then again, said beautiful days were only made possible due to the hard work and dedication of the little town's one and only disciplinary committee. And since already on the topic of the infamously known interrogation commission, we mustn't forget their head and founder now shall we?

The stolid raven usually spent the majority of his day wandering the little town, cleaning up the messes here and there with the aid from his instruments of destruction– or so called tonfas. Patrolling the hallways of Namimori middle, making sure there weren't any stupid herbivores breaking the 'considerable' amount of already strictly enforced rules, or just laying under the sun's warm rays on the roof top and closing his steely eyes for a short nap – even carnivores needed their sleep and relaxation before they were driven insane due to the sheer amount of mingling herbivores.

Today however, his schedule had been changed, altered by a mere herbivore whom was still fighting hard to claim his rightful place as the raven's _lover_. Hibari was not a happy skylark. Curse that herbivore, that weak herbivore, stupid herbivore, cute and adorable herbivore. Hibari mentally slapped himself.

Even though he had been dating Sawada Tsunayoshi for quite a while now, he still couldn't accept the degrading truth that he had fallen for a herbivore. Hibari continued to stalk down the delightful streets, fuming and throwing death glares at anyone who dared ogle him, towards the meeting spot Tsunayoshi had mentioned beforehand. The herbivore had asked him the day before, if he, the widely feared Hibari Kyoya would like to accompany him on a freaking _shopping _trip.

Thin lips curved at the edges to form a predatory sneer as images of the petrified brunette flashed though Hibari's mind. The pleading look in those large caramel eyes, the trembling pair of kissable lips, and the way the brunette would tilt his head curiously to the side… Hibari's smug smile instantly faltered as he recalled just how he had caved to the herbivore's dangerous puppy eyes and treacherously innocent looks. Why he had agreed with a grunt and a curt nod was still a mystery. What the hell was he thinking?

Nearing the destined gathering spot, Hibari could only groan as the 'ever so annoying' sounds of laughter and playful bickering reached his ears, causing the raven to pause and listen in on the conversation while momentarily unseen – he was not eavesdropping, Hibari Kyoya does _not_ preform such herbivorous acts.

Leaning back against the wall, Hibair closed his eyes with a soft sigh as he made out the obnoxiously loud voice of Gokudera Hayato. He should have known that he and Sawada wouldn't be alone. The carefree laughter that followed was obviously that of Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari couldn't care less about the baseball nut as long as he kept up his winning streaks for the Namimori baseball team. And last of all, the almost incoherent chuckle belonged to his (yes, _his_) Tsunayoshi Sawada – the man currently being stated by Gokudera as the sole reason the beast of Namimori had resigned from his position from being 'forever alone'.

Hibari's eye twitched, so much for 'not talking about other people behind their backs'. The raven's death grip on his pair of tonfas tightened painfully as he continued to process the three-man exchange with apparent distain. First, they were crowding. Secondly, his once frozen heartdid **not** melt as love blossomed in his indifferent consciousness when meeting the breathtakingly adorable Juudaime.

What the fuck?

Hibari _had _felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation, but that was about it, nothing close to the extravaganzas that the bomb herbivore was currently rambling on about. Kyoya Hibari was the drifting could of solitude, and he always will be no matter how many sniffling herbivore try to drag him down, they will all have to be bitten to death.

-x-

This was truly an accomplishment for a date that was sketchily planned out by dame-Tsuna five minutes before midnight.

_The _Hibari Kyoya of Namimori was presently walking behind three younger boys and carrying a shit load of multicolored bags filled with various shopping items. Someone announce this a national holiday.

Reviewing the day, Tsuna had to admit that it wasn't all that bad. They had gotten most of the shopping his mom wanted done and Tsuna had learned that Hibari does not appreciate cloth shopping. All in all, only a grand total of ten people had been bitten to death along the entire trip. (Seven of which had been 'crowding', the cashier, a random person waiting in line and an unlucky passerby who accidentally ran into Tsuna)

And just like how all catastrophes apparently seemed to happen to him, when all was going smoothly, Tsuna uttered the question that renders the entirely normal 'date' haywire. (In a good way)

"You guys wanna go get some cake or something?"

Hibari had an uncontrollable urge to face-palm (but didn't because Hibari didn't _do _face-palms)

-x-

And that was how they ended up in a bakery café thing. The sweetly alluring aromas making even Hibari (though he would never) feeling like drooling puddles right there. Then (for reasons unknown) Gokudera and Yamamoto had to leave for a while, ditching their best friend with his positively murderous looking boyfriend. They were such great buddies.

Tsuna gulped when the door swung shut behind them once again and glanced at Hibari wearily before pointing at the counter.

"You want anything?"

Hibari shook his head and headed towards an empty booth, claiming the table while scaring away all the costumers within three tables radius. Tsuna sweat dropped and turned back to the counter, ordered himself a nice slice of strawberry cake before proceeding to join Hibari at the table.

An awkward silence settled between the two as Tsuna stared at the raven next to him who's attention seemed to be draw to a spot just above the brunette's left ear. Squirming and feeling uncomfortably hot under the intensive stare (that wasn't even directed at him) Tsuna opened his mouth to say something before promptly being interrupted by a hand reaching under Hibari's nose and placing a large slice of cake before him.

Tsuna gaped. _What _a cake. Even Hibari stared (and that's saying something). The cake was double layered, filled with frothy cream and with quite a few visible chunks of fresh strawberries peaking out of the fluffy mass. The top was covered with a thick layer of glistening frosting and decorated with more twirls and intricate swirls of cream, exaggerating the artificially red strawberry sitting ripe at the top of the monster. Tsuna's eyes threatened to buldge out of head, did he mention that there was _a lot _of cream? Just staring at the cake made his mouth water.

Tsuna picked up the fork carefully, nervously twirling it in his fingers before dipping it into the thick mixture of sugar and fat and scooping up a pitiful amount of cream. Bringing the fork to his lips, Tsuna plunged it into his mouth and couldn't help but let out a breathy moan as the sugary flavor danced across his tongue. He didn't _mean_ to moan, Tsuna was too innocent, but the cake just tasted _that _good. Hibari on the other hand had turned a light shade of pink as he watched the brunette close his eyes in pure bliss, sugary white still staining the corners of his rosy lips. Hibari was _not_ as innocent.

Suddenly remembering that Gokudera and Yamamoto hadn't returned yet and it would be rude to start eating without them, Tsuna let out a disappointed sigh and placed the fork back onto the table with a dull clink. Hibari, who had been enjoying the show, frowned and pulled the cake towards himself only to have his hands slapped away by none other than Tsunayoshi Sawada, who seemed just as surprised as he was at the sudden outburst.

"T-This is my cake Hibari-san, if you want one than you can go get your own!" Tsuna didn't know what made him do it, but he pouted and pulled the cake back towards himself across the table. Astonished and slightly pissed off by the fact he just got powned by a thirteen-year-old boy, Hibari crossed his arms and glared at Tsuna. Gulping, but determined to stay strong, the brunette too crossed his arms, looking around in attempt to hide his panic and decided to stare out the window.

The world outside was boring. And Tsuna would much rather by enjoying his more than tempting piece of cake than have to watch little kids tackle their mothers for candy. Deciding to ditch his two friends (since they've already ditched him) and just dig in, Tsuna turned around only to catch Hibari red-handed as the perfect lifted the fork piled high with delicious guilt.

"HEY!" Tsuna protested indignantly as he shielded his cake with one arm and attempted to snatch the fork back from Hibari with the other. But what Tsuna wasn't prepared for was a warm hand to lift his chin or for a fork piled high with delicious calories to press against his lips.

"Open up." Hibari cooed in a sickly sweet voice as he continued to surge the cream filled fork against the brunette's unyielding mouth. After a short thirty seconds and lots of cream getting all over Tsuna's face, Hibari finally lost his thinning patience and shoved the cake roughly into Sawada's still closed mouth and provoked a startled "!" from the young boy.

The sight displayed before him was truly disturbing (for everyone except Hibari who was trying to hold back a massive nosebleed). There lay Sawada Tsunayoshi with white substance covering his lips (it's cream people, _cream_) and face still flushed, flustered and breathing labored from his near choking experience. To Hibari, Tsuna currently looked even more tempting than the slice of cake sitting forgotten by the table.

"You look delicious."

Before he could fully comprehend what Hibari was talking about, Tsuna found himself moaning softly as another tongue was pushed into his slightly parted lips, teasing and exploring every crease and crevice of his warm cavern. Hibari groaned, Tsuna's mouth still tasted disgustingly sweet from the cake, not that he minded at all. Not wanting to admit just how vulnerable his lover looked at the moment, Hibari pulled Tsuna back up by the collar and demanded another heated kiss. Hibari's knees pressed against Tsuna's shyly parted thighs and caused a shuddering yelp to escape the younger are already kiss-swollen lips.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna whined into Hibari's open mouth and tried to pull back but failed miserably when his petal soft lips were captured and forced into another bruising kiss, the cream on his mouth smudging against Hibari's as their orifices pressed against one another. Pale hands fastened themselves in a vice like grip on Hibari's dress shirt as Tsuna tried his best to ignore the lightheadedness he was feeling. Finally deciding that his fragile lover might actually pass out due to lack of oxygen, Hibari tore his mouth wistfully away from Tsuna's trembling lips and broke the silvery trail of saliva with a slow stroke of his tongue.

"What was that!" Tsuna 'HIEEed' as he broke away from his trance like state, not that he didn't enjoy it, he actually enjoyed it quite a lot. But he still wasn't answered as Hibari turned his back for a second before returning with another forkful of cake. This time, Tsuna obediently opened his mouth as the eating utensil closed in on his mouth… and only to have the cake smeared into his un-expecting face.

Tsuna shrieked another "!" as he lifted his hands to wipe the cake off his face. Which only resulted to him having his wrists caught mid-way and pinned above his head.

"You're such a messy eater herbivore." Again, Tsuna didn't really understand what Hibari was noting before he felt a wet something swipe across his cheek. Tsuna's breath hitched as he felt Hibari lean down once again and lick the cake off of his right cheek. The perfect was really starting to grow fond of this cake.

The skylark's games continued until the cake was left forgotten once again (though missing a few chunks) and he was partially sitting on top of his helpless boss who had his shirt open for some _unknown _reasons.

Yes, Hibari now officially loved the cake.

-x-

Yamamoto pushed open the café door and stepped into the warmth inside, stretching his arms and slamming the door _accidentally_ in Gokudera's face at the same time.

"You freaking baseball idiot!" the silver haired man stormed as he rubbed his sore nose.

"Maa maa, you remember where Tsuna and Hibari went?" Gokudera rolled his eyes and pointed towards the now empty tables.

"Somewhere there, Hibari probably scared everyone away so he and Tsuna could have some _alone_ time or something." Yamamoto shrugged and turned on his heels to walk over to the cluster of booths.

"Oh! There they are…o god." Gokudera pushed the blushing baseball nut out of the way with a soft 'che' to sweep over the booths before them and immediately held a hand to his nose to stop the onslaught of nosebleeds (but he just kept on staring, his precious Juudaime was finally growing up)

"Uhh, Gokudera?" A hand placed on his shoulder caused the bomber to jump and nearly slap the boy behind him out of natural instincts.

"See what's left of their cake?"

"Yeah, eww, so what?"

"You wanna 'eat' it as well?"

"… you know how wrong that sounds?"

"Haha, but I mean it!"

"…"

"Gokudera?"

"…Fine, but in the next booth. Never mind I take that back, at the other end of the room."

"OK!"

"Don't sound too eager."

-x-

The first thing Tsuna received when he walked back into the house was a blow to the head which sent him into the closest wall and a "How was your day, anything interesting happen?" – both courtesy of Reborn.

Rubbing his sore head, Tsuna groaned and cursed his teacher under his breath. "It was fine Reborn. And no, nothing happened."

Tsuna receive another blow to the head, this one enough to knock him through his bedroom door. "Liar."

"Reb-" Tsuna's shriek was cut off when the sadistically grinning infant held up something that looked suspiciously like a video carmera… Oh shit.

"Future blackmail."

"REBORN!"

* * *

A/N: AND DONE! Hehe, I think I might have been a LITTLE high when I wrote this :D sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes though :)

Thanks for reading everyone!  
But I won't let anyone leave before dropping off a r**eview, **HAHAhaha…


End file.
